10 Things You Didn't Know
by FredWeasley'sCutiePie
Summary: 10 things you didn't know about the Harry Potter characters. I love reading these so I decided to give it a try.
1. Rose Weasley

**I love reading these so I thought I'd give it a go. Disclaimer: I sadly own absolutely nothing. Nothing new there. I think everyone would know if it was Jo Rowling.**

Rose Weasley

She didn't actually like getting amazing grades and being the know it all. But, she didn't want to disappoint her mother either. So she figured she made the right choice when her mother saw her OWLs.

She had always loved Auntie Fleur the best. She was a great person to talk to and she actually knew what it was like to break tradition. She broke the tradition of only being beautiful and marrying for money… and Rose broke the tradition of being in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was much better suited to her. And how else would she have met Scorp?

Her dad had told her never to get involved with a Malfoy. She's glad he likes Scorpious enough to let her date him, but more importantly, she's glad she doesn't have to choose between true love and family. Auntie Fleur was right.

For weeks, she thought Lily liked Scorpious and she didn't go after him. Lily laughed for 10 minutes straight before telling her she was just watching out for her favorite cousin. And then Lily held Rose while she cried for 10 minutes straight. It brought them closer.

Her favorite class was always Herbology. Sure she liked all her other classes (except Potions. Slughorn was a right pain in the arse sometimes)… but she loved working with the flowers and plants. Her mother fainted when she told her. Her father just laughed.

Sometimes, she was scared of her Uncle George. He was such a rambunctious person and too much for her to handle, but when she learned about his other half, the half that died, she suddenly wanted to hug him and promise to protect him forever. She never did though.

She never could play Quidditch. She was too scared of heights.

Her boggart embarrassed her. She was scared of Professor McGonagall giving her Ts in every class. Her father and Uncle Harry still tease her, but she doesn't know why.

On her wedding day, she almost left Scorpious at the altar she was so scared. Her mother told her **she** had almost done the same thing, but sometimes, commitment was the best thing. When she saw Scorpious waiting there for her, she laughed at herself. What had she been thinking?

She loved being like her mom. It was something she kept to herself, but it was true. That was why she was devastated when she didn't make prefect like her mother. When she asked Headmistress McGonagall, the professor had laughed and told her that she wanted her to live her own life. So Rose and listened to her favorite teacher. And her mother was still proud.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Wasn't sure if I had to do another disclaimer, but I think we all know what it is. I don't own anything. Well, I own the ideas, but that's probably obvious… By the way, I know George married Angelina, but it doesn't seem right because I am an avid Fred/Angelina shipper and a George/Alicia shipper. So I altered it a little.**

Victoire Weasley

1. She hated her hair. Of all things. She didn't mind looking like her mother. In fact, she loved that. Still, she wanted to have the famous Weasley red hair. Sitting with her red haired siblings and cousins, she felt very left out.

2. When she was little, she had always wanted to be in Gryffindor and keep up her family's tradition. When Teddy Lupin got into Ravenclaw, she had been very disappointed and a part of her wanted to be in the same house as him. Still, tradition was important, and although she laughed at it now, it certainly hadn't been funny when Uncle George and Uncle Percy had told her they would disown her otherwise.

3. For a while, she thought Uncle George was her favorite uncle. When she got older, though, she grew closer to Percy. He was always there when she needed to talk and he was the one who told her to tell Teddy how she felt. Consequently, he had also told Teddy to tell her how **he** felt. And that was when she knew Percy was her favorite uncle.

4. When she was twelve and Teddy was fourteen, she told him her favorite color was teal. She noticed his hair was teal a lot more.

5. Once, she walked in on Uncle George crying on her birthday. Rather than be mad at him for crying on her birthday, she put her arms around her uncle and let him cry as long as he needed. For some reason, he treated her differently after that. He made her feel more grown-up and never played pranks on her anymore.

6. She had never been close to her male cousins. Being friends with Teddy and having Louis for a brother was more than enough for her. Albus was her only exceptions. Albus was her exception because he was the only one who treated her like he treated all her male cousins not like some dumb girl.

7. Lily was her favorite girl cousin. Lily played Beater like she did and because Lily was the youngest and she was the oldest. Lily had always come to her when her knee was cut or when she wanted to have a story read to her. When she was at Hogwarts, her best friend, Jessy Longbottom, told her that she was jealous of the bond she and Lily had.

8. She had always imagined having a big wedding in France for her mother. She imagined having one in Egypt so her father could visit his friends. She secretly wanted to have it at Hogwarts. She never thought she'd have it at the Burrow. But she and Teddy couldn't have asked for a better wedding. And her mother was right. It didn't have to be big and fancy with a lot of people, even if they could afford it. All that mattered was being with the man she loved.

9. When she first found out she was pregnant, she freaked out and began to cry, forsaking work and household chores. When Teddy arrived home from a good day at work, ready to see his new wife, they had their first fight and Teddy ended up on the couch. She cried on his shoulder for an entire hour before they resolved never to fight again and spent the next hour just holding each other close.

10. She wanted Teddy to name their first daughter Nymphadora because she knew he needed it and it was important, but she wanted her next child to have a name that didn't have anything to do with the war. But, she decided naming her next child Minerva, after her beloved Headmistress, wasn't as bad as naming her after a dead person. It hurt less and Minnie did get to know her namesake.


	3. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I realized, however, that I probably should put that I own the plot because I own it and Jo Rowling does not. SO… I DO own the plot. =D**

Lily Potter II

Since she played Quidditch and enjoyed it and had a lot of brothers, people assumed she wasn't very girly. She was determined to show them she was. Her father never quite recovered when he caught his fifteen-year-old daughter wrapped around Jeremy Davis, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain with their faces glued together in a kiss. In fact, she was quite girly. No matter what everyone else said.

Even when she was little and barely old enough to understand, she always hated stereotypes. Since she was Harry Potter's daughter, she was supposed to be brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, (She hated that class with a passion…) and she has to have the hero complex (In all honesty, she hated saving anything. She'd leave the saving people thing to her dad and James…). Because she was a red head, she was supposed to have a bad temper. (She was actually very mild tempered… except with her brothers and male cousins…) When she was eleven, she told her mother that she didn't want to go to Hogwarts because she didn't want to have to be put in a House and didn't want to fit into a stereotype. Her mother sighed and told her that even though she was in a house didn't mean she didn't show other qualities.

She always has to be her father's girl. She can't ever be her mother's girl. And this bothers her.

When she was a first year, she had a huge crush on Scorpious Malfoy. In her fourth year, when Rosie asked her if she liked him, she almost said yes, until she saw the fear and tears in Rose's eyes. So she laughed and told her of course not and Rose broke down into tears. Somewhere in the crying and laughter, she realized that she and Rose needed this because somewhere along the line, they had drifted apart.

People (even her own relatives) assumed that she and Hugo should be best friends and Rose and Al should be. In reality, although she loved Hugo very much, Rose was her constant companion. They were best friends. Even if she did prefer Victoire a little more.

Her worst memory was when she was at Rose's wedding and she saw Lorcan Scamander, one of her early childhood friends, the one who was always there for her, with another woman. Her other childhood friend, Leanne Wood, to be exact. When Rose was walking down the aisle, looking beautiful and utterly happy, her eyes glowing as she walked towards Scorpious, she hated her cousin for a fleet second and wished she wasn't half so happy. The fact that she was willing to begrudge Rose her happiness disgusted Lily. After all Rose had done for her! She vowed never to think like that ever again.

Her favorite day in her whole entire life was not her wedding or when her daughter was born. It was when she was twenty-five, after her bachelorette party. Everyone had left with the exception of Rose and Victoire and they spent all night talking and pigging out. She never felt so happy, although every day with Lorcan and baby Phoebe came close.

When she recognized the feeling of jealousy, she confronted the only person she could trust with her secret. Uncle Ron knew what unrequited love was and knew how to help her cope with it. It had been a long time since she had cried on his shoulder like that. She felt like she was ten instead of twenty-one. This is why her Uncle Ron is her favorite uncle.

When she told Lorcan she was pregnant, he had fainted. When she told Lorcan it was a girl, he had jumped for joy. As she watched him practically cartwheel around the room, she knew that she loved him more than anything. Not because he was amazingly romantic. In fact, he was worse than Uncle Ron in that department. But because he loved her, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse. And he was never afraid to show it.

She was always embarrassed that Lorcan was a better cook than she was. She can't even boil water without threatening the entire house. At least Victoire can't cook either. It would be really shameful if she were the only girl in her family that couldn't cook. Lorcan thinks it's funny, but she thinks it's anything but funny.


	4. Lucy Weasley

**Another update! Yay! I had a hard time figuring who I'd do next, but I got one! Disclaimer (because I might as well…) I own the plot and some of the ideas… actually probably most of the ideas… and JK Rowling owns everything else. I'm still trying to figure out how to add the numbers. If anyone knows why it won't let me…**

Lucy Weasley

She was much more girly than her sister and much less studious. The only thing they had in common was their lousy Quidditch talent. Their mother claims that is from their father. While Molly is disappointed that she can't fly at all, she doesn't really care.

She loves Aunt Hermione the most out of all her aunts. Hermione loves to take her shopping and is quite as girly as she is. She also can't fly at all and the two of them will talk for hours about romance novels and other girly things while her cousins, aunts, and uncles play Quidditch. They both share a passion for romance movies. Once, while she was sick, Aunt Hermione brought over so many chick flicks, she had bags under her eyes by the time they were finished.

Once she and Molly overheard Uncle George, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron talking about the time when their father walked out on the family. Molly didn't even hear the end of the story. She tried to stop her sister, but Molly was too fast for her. Molly just stormed off and demanded, in front of the entire family, for her father to tell her what her uncles' had meant. She couldn't watch as he struggled with Molly and with tears so she turned away and hung out outside for a little while so her sister could cool off. Later, when she went to talk to her father, he asked, broken, if she wanted to criticize him too, she hugged him and told him she'd let him explain it to her properly when he was ready.

From the moment she laid eyes on him, she thought she was in love with Professor Chider, the new Transfiguration teacher. And he was only 3 years older than her. His eyes were quite beautiful… Her sister had been disgusted for weeks.

When she was little, she had told Victoire, who was five years older than her and already had a crush on Teddy, "Boys are icky." Victoire couldn't stop laughing at her. The worst thing was, she hated Victoire for it. It wasn't until she began liking boys that she truly forgave her older and wiser cousin.

She fought really bad with her mother once and told her "I hate you and I wish you'd drown or something!" A few days later, she and Molly were escorted to St. Mungo's because her mother had been hurt and nearly drowned while helping Uncle Charlie and Aunt Gabby with the dragons. When she saw her mother alone, she didn't have to apologize. Her mother knew. She cried on her mother's stomach for hours and felt like such a little kid again. The saddest thing was when her mother said, "I missed this so much Luc… When it was just the two of us." And it broke her heart.

When she was in fourth year, she made really good friends with Chris Thomas, a boy in her year. Chris was one of her best friend from that day on. She would go down to the Black Lake with Chris and Madie Jordan every day at lunch. The three of them would talk for hours.

Madie was the one who called her out on her crush for Chris. If it weren't for Madie, she wouldn't have known why she suddenly couldn't say anything around the handsome boy and why the floor seemed so interesting when he was talking to her.

She always imagined the perfect proposal. He would go down on one knee, bring out a ring, she would say yes as he slipped the ring onto her finger, he'd stand up, and they'd kiss. Chris's proposal was hardly perfect. Far from it. He tripped over his knee and the ring flew down a well. Still, when she knelt down and kissed his cheek, saying they could get another ring, and quite honestly, she could care less that the proposal was pretty awful. All that mattered was that she got proposed to and that she was going to get married to Chris.

When she was pregnant with her first child, Chris got so scared he left for a little while. Through tears, she called her mother who in turn called Chris. Two hours later, he was apologizing to her. She accepted his apology, but only because he looked terrified of being a dad. She was terrifed of being a mom, but she decided not to point it out. Madie called it the sympathetic part of her, but she knows it was only because she thought he looked cute nervous.


	5. Dominique Weasley

**Here's another one! Since I did Lucy, I decided not to do Molly right away. I haven't actually done any of the boys yet, but I'm still sticking with the girls. Anyway, here's Dominique.**

Dominique Weasley

1. She was always different from Victoire. Victoire loved to flirt, but she rarely hung out with any boys, Teddy being her one exception. She preferred hanging out with Fred, James, Hugo, and Louis. But, no matter what, she loved her sister. They were sisters after all.

2. She did wish she could have her mother's hair and facial features. Victoire was the lucky one. Victoire was the pretty one. There were times when she envied 'Toire for being the different one. That was why she didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Victoire told her she secretly wished she could look like she did instead.

3. Louis was her older brother, her protector. Fred was her age, her best friend (other than Roxy of course, but Roxy was a girl, not a boy). James and Hugo were younger than her, they were like her younger siblings and she had to take care of them. Albus, although younger than her, was like a watchdog, taking care of her. Her whole life revolved around "her boys" and she'd never be able to live without them. When she found out about the uncle she'd never meet, she didn't comfort Uncle George; she went to her grandma Molly and hugged her. Because grandma Molly knew what it was like to lose one of "her boys".

4. She plays Keeper on the Gryffindor House team. Uncle Ron and her father are both proud and declare that Keeping is the best part of the sport. She's the only one of her cousins who played Keeper. So when she met Evan Wood, she knew he'd be a good friend. She knew that he'd eventually be one of "her boys". He was the Seeker for the team and was rubbish at all the other positions (according to Fred who was captain). Quidditch was his life and she figured that anyone that amazing at seeking should be worth knowing.

5. She took Muggle Studies because it was interesting. There really was no reason for it. Neither of her parents were muggles. (Her mother was half, but that didn't matter). She guesses she inherited it from her grandfather.

6. Her mother once told her never to bring a boy home because her father wouldn't like it. She had laughed and told both her parents that she never planned on getting married. She had satisfied her father, but her mother looked more than disappointed. Later on, she disappointed and even angered her dad by bringing Evan home. Her mother had looked at her and mouthed, "Told you so."

7. She hates her name. Dominique. It sounds so stuck up, so French. She spent every summer in France trying to pretend she was French. She couldn't speak the language, her mother had given up with her and Louis so 'Toire was the only one fluent in French. So, when she got older, she would go to France and pretend that not a particle of her was French. She fooled a lot of the villagers who had known her since she was little. Still, she hates the name. Dominique. When Evan told her he loved the name Dominique, she suddenly stopped hating it.

8. She can remember the exact moment when she fell in love with Evan. They had just finished a game of Quidditch and she was hot and sweaty. She had gone into the changing room to shower and change, when she looked out the open window to the rain and noticed he was horsing around in the mud with Fred. His dark brown hair was plastered to his neck. He suddenly turned to see her staring. A brilliant smile lit up his face and that was it. She fell in love.

9. She decided she wasn't ready to get married right after Hogwarts. Rosie, Lily, Roxy, and Lucy all did. Molly got engaged right after school. She wasn't ready. Her father thanked her for her "wise" decision. He approved when Evan said he wasn't ready for marriage either. The truth was, they weren't scared to commit (they were already living together), but **she **wasn't ready to leave her family and **he** was still too nervous to enter the family. It wasn't commitment like many strangers thought it was.

10. She could always read people's attitudes and thoughts. She saw things before most people did. She knew when Molly was pregnant before every one else did. Her younger cousin would absently touch her stomach and her husband would hover. She knew when Lily had miscarried when she was pregnant the first time because she was weepy and only Lorcan seemed to know why and he was almost as weepy as she was. She knew how nervous Rose was when she brought Scorpious Malfoy home by the way she could fiddle with her hair clip, something she would normally never do. She knew that Roxanne felt weird about getting married before her twin because she would glance at him for reassurance during the rehearsal, ceremony, and party after. She sees things no one else does. Which is why she knew when Evan was finally ready to get married and finally ready to propose to her. She knew because he fidgeted and was nervous and Evan was never nervous in front of her. When he proposed, she smiled and laughed when he looked relieved. Really, she knew one thing that was quite obvious. He was the only one for her.

**That last one is like pure cheese. I played her off like a tomboy, but I figured since I made Victoire all girly, that not all of Fluer's kids would be like her. So I made Dominique a tomboy. Hope you liked this one. It was hard to write.**


	6. Molly Weasley

**Here's another update! I know I still have Roxanne, but did I forget any of the other girls? And once again, Alicia is the one who married George 'cause that's the only person I like with George. Sorry for people who like Angelina/George because I don't. Guess what's coming! You're right! Disclaimer: Guess what?! I own squat. I wouldn't really try to sell this because I don't think it's long enough. Only like… 700 words or something like that. Ha. That would totally sell. Anyway, enjoy!**

Molly Weasley II

1. She always regretted yelling at her dad about leaving the family. Later, when she saw Lucy being all compassionate, she felt guilty and jealous. Her father was upset and it was all her fault. Everything was always her fault. Why did Lucy always have to be the perfect one?

2. Her temper was her least favorite characteristic. She could never control her temper and she could count on it surfacing at the worst possible moment. She would always hurt people. She almost lost Lucy as a friend when she yelled at her for being "too bloody perfect". Victoire got mad at her for weeks when she had screamed at her "stay out of my life!" She almost never talked to Fred again when he insulted her hair and she blew up at him. Her temper was her enemy. She wished over and over again that she were the docile one. Her mother had rolled her eyes and soothingly told her that she wouldn't have as much fun in life.

3. She didn't really like being named after her grandmother. It was hard to be around her namesake because she felt like she had to be just like grandma Molly. She knew it was her father's peace offering to her grandmother, but it really got confusing sometimes. Still, there were times when she was with her grandmother and they were as close as could be. Those were the times she loved her name. And at least she wasn't named after a dead war hero like Lily or Fred. At least she had a namesake.

4. She never really clicked with one aunt or uncle in particular. She never allowed herself the choice. When she saw all her cousins trying to be with one aunt or uncle, she tried to spend equal time with them all so that they would know she loved them all. Still, she loved spending time with her grandmother, learning how to cook or spending time with grandpa Arthur who taught her about muggles. It might have been annoying sometimes, but it paid off. She noticed that she was the only one who thought of the grandparents. It made her so proud.

5. She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. She didn't want to be in Gryffindor either. She wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Because it was her mother's house. Because her mother was a little jealous that Luc was in Gryffindor and that not one family member (except Aunt Gabby) really liked Ravenclaw. She was really lucky the Sorting Hat listened to her pleading.

6. When she was sixteen and had just broken up with her boyfriend, Tony Smith, she just sat there, crying on Lucy's shoulder. She didn't know what else to do. There was this empty feeling in her stomach. She cried about Tony and about how she was selfish to try and keep him from being happy, trying to keep him from loving someone who he really loved and how she was soooo selfish and so mean to everyone she knew. Lucy had told her she was one of the most compassionate and unselfish people she knew. It might have been an awful thought, but she was glad that Tony had broken up with her just so Lucy could tell her that.

7. Still, she had known it would be Tony because of the way he looked at her. When they broke up, she felt such a heartbreak that she knew. She knew that she loved him and that she would marry him one day.

8. They hadn't meant to elope. He had proposed to her after Hogwarts and they had planned on getting married at the Burrow, the old fashioned way. With their family and friends. Instead, they had gotten drunk at their anniversary and somehow ended up married and at his apartment. Tony had promised her that he was very happy and that he had wanted to get married sooner anyway. The odd feeling in her stomach had vanished with those words. All of a sudden, she could barely contain her contentment. They loved each other and it was nice to be married. Even if neither of them could remember the wedding.

9. The look of disappointment on her parents' faces was enough to have her wish the earth would swallow her up whole, enough to have her wish that time would reverse and she would get married later like she was supposed to. Her father took Tony aside, but when they came back, her father gave a nod and a weak smile. His congratulations made her cry.

10. When she told her family she was married, grandma Molly threw up her hands and cried, "I was supposed to plan the wedding!" Everyone had laughed and she knew that it was okay that she had eloped. They were upset they weren't there, but they wouldn't begrudge her happiness.


	7. Roxanne Weasley

**Finally I've finished Roxanne. Oy, it took me forever. I had serious writers block. If I've missed any of the next generation girls, please tell me. Otherwise, I think I'm going to do James Potter II or Teddy. We'll see. I own absolutely positively nothing except the plots. And again, the couples are mine because I don't like George/Angelina. Enjoy!**

Roxanne Weasley

1. She didn't really like Quidditch. But, she was good at it and her parents loved the game. She really wanted to please them, so she continued with it. Fred was the only one who really knew that she was apathetic towards it and really didn't like the violence of being a beater. Hitting bludgers was always a great way of relieving stress though…

2. She loved having a twin brother. They aren't identical; the only feature they share is their eyes and hair color. But, they think alike and it is wonderful to have someone to talk to.

3. She never fought with her brother or took him for granted. She never let herself ruin their relationship. He was the most important person in her life. So, no matter how many times she wanted to scream at him or wanted him gone, she would remember the uncle she never knew, her father's own twin. And she'd shut her mouth. She knows Fred makes the same effort she does and she's grateful for it.

4. She loves her Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Charlie the most. They get to work with dragons after all. But, it isn't because their jobs are the coolest or because they rarely got to see the kids and spoiled them rotten. No, it was because they did everything as a team, just like her and Freddie. Except they were twins not married like Aunt Gabby and Uncle Charlie. But, it did give her an odd sense of comfort.

5. At Hogwarts, Kay Lee, her good friend and dorm mate, told her that she'd hate to have a twin that she could lose at any time. Hate to have a twin that was like her. "It'd be too annoying and I'd spend a lot of time wishing I wasn't a twin." That gave her nightmares. How could she picture life without Freddie?

6. When they were six, she and Fred made a pact to do everything together. Fred would propose when her boyfriend proposed, they'd have a double wedding, they'd have kids at the same time… Even when they grew up to be eighteen, they never forgot.

7. The pact was the reason she almost said no when Andy Boot proposed. She couldn't get married yet because Freddie wasn't ready to propose and they were supposed to do everything together. Still, she accepted and spent most of her wedding sending furtive glances at her brother. He would smile and laugh at her, but she still felt guilty for not holding up to the pact. Still, at least they were both alive to remember they even had a pact.

8. She wanted a little girl since she was old enough to understand. She wanted to have a little girl and name her Ginny because of how brave her aunt Ginny is. She was really disappointed when she ended up having a son, but Fred and Andy were both really pleased.

9. She hated fighting with Andy because she loved him. Unfortunately, their fights were constant and she spent large amounts of time at her brother's flat. When she had her baby though, the fights suddenly stopped. Things fell into place at the Boot-Weasley household. Fred teased her about finally getting his bed and apartment back. She knew he was secretly sad that she was leaving… and that she couldn't cook for him anymore.

10. She never got along with Victoire, Lucy, or Molly. Dominique was her best girl friend and she had Fred and Andy for guy friends. It wasn't because she didn't love them… it was really because Victoire, Lucy, and Molly were too darn girly and all the pink and girlish things made her dizzy. She still loved them even though they had nothing in common, but it wasn't the same as being with Dom or Fred, James, Al, Hugo, and Louis. She and Dominique just couldn't understand their cousins. But, they were still there for her and she was internally grateful for them, always.

**Wow, a lot of those were about them being twins. Huh. Go figure. I don't know if they are ACTUALLY twins, but I have heard that they are and that they aren't… so I don't know. But I like the idea of Fred and Roxanne being twins. So… they are in my story.**


	8. Teddy Lupin

**Here's another chapter! Don't know if Tonks was in Ravenclaw, but I made her one because I wasn't sure… I don't own any of the characters or anything from the books!**

Teddy Lupin

1. He never hated his parents for leaving. From the time he was able to talk, his grandmother had explained that both his parents loved him very much and they went to fight to give him a better world. So, he never hated them. Sure, he missed them, sure he wished that they were there, but he never hated them. After all, why would his grandma lie to him?

2. He and Victoire were best friends. Sure, she was two years younger than him. Sure, she was a girl. But they were best friends. When they were younger, it was either play with Victoire or play with the babies. He figured he could hang out with Victoire or play with baby James who cried a lot. And Victoire grew on him. No matter how much he loved the other kids, he preferred hanging out with Victoire. They were best friends after all.

3. When he got sorted into Ravenclaw, he felt so disappointed. Why wasn't he in is father's house? Why wasn't he in Harry's house? When he learned that both his mother and his grandmother had been in Ravenclaw, he decided that it wasn't such a bad house to be in after all.

4. Still, he was even more disappointed when Victoire had gotten into Gryffindor, but he clapped politely with his friends at the Ravenclaw table. He wasn't jealous, no. He was glad he was in Ravenclaw now. It was a special house after all. But he and Victoire were supposed to do everything together. He was jealous because Victoire was going to drift away from him.

5. When he turned fifteen, he started feeling different around Victoire. He'd get jumpy and nervous around her. Uncle Harry told him it was because he like liked her (Uncle Harry's words, not his…) and he had laughed. Only to find that it was true.

6. By the time he was sixteen, he had such a huge crush on Victoire that when she told him her favorite color was teal he had a hard time changing his hair to any other color.

7. When he saw Victoire with another guy, kissing, he went into a depression. He really had everyone worried. Except for Harry. He knew what was going on. He tried to get Teddy to lighten up. ("It's just one guy. Besides, Bill doesn't like him!") But, it was Percy who convinced him to talk to Victoire. So when he went to her house, nervous and anxious, he was surprised to see her waiting for him, equally as nervous, and a smug Percy sitting with Bill in the living room.

8. He was surprised to learn that the Weasley/Potter family all had bets on when he and Victoire would get together. Percy (of course) won. He tried to be angry, but watching Victoire laugh and fake scold her uncles, aunts, and grandparents, it was hard to do anything but thank Percy Weasley.

9. When he was going to propose to Victoire, he realized that she might want a fancy wedding in France or one in Egypt… but he couldn't do that. She disguised any disappointment well and when they were married at the Burrow, he thought… maybe she was happy with a small wedding. For years, she assured him that she was.

10. He didn't want to name his first daughter Nymphadora, but he did. He wasn't ready to hear "Dora" in the house, but he felt like he had to. Because it was his mother's name and because she had died for him. Had it been a boy, their first child would be Remus. But it was Nymphadora. Although he loves his Metamorphagus daughter, he's really glad that Minnie has no dead namesake or appearance-changing ability. Minnie gets to live the normal life.


	9. Scorpious Malfoy

**Here is Scorpious's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in real life; I own everything in my dreams. But, nothing in real life. Enjoy!**

Scorpious Malfoy

1. He was worried about his parent's reaction when he got sorted into Ravenclaw. After all, they'd both been in Slytherin… but her mother cried she was so happy and his father hadn't cared. As long as he was happy, they were happy. Scorpious just doesn't understand why people hate his father.

2. His first day in Ravenclaw was awful. He was beginning to wish he'd been sorted into Slytherin. But the Slytherins hated him too. The only person who would even look at him was the know-it-all red head. The second day of school wasn't any better until lunch. He was sitting alone in the Great Hall, wishing he hadn't pressured his mom into letting him go to Hogwarts (his mother HAD wanted to send him to another wizarding school) when he noticed someone had just plopped into the seat across from him. The Great Hall was silent as this red head stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley."

3. He and Rose became fast friends (even if they had only started being friends because she took pity on him). By their second year, even her brother and cousins would say hi to him in the halls. They were inseparable. Best friends. They'd sit together in classes and study during free periods together. After a while, the other Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors began to be friendly with him. He realizes that this is because of Rose and her cousins (Albus especially). He is still eternally grateful.

4. When he was in his fourth year, he and Rose were talking about Ron Weasley and about her uncles when he casually mentioned his dad. Rose had stiffened, but hadn't mentioned why. Later, Albus had told him that it was because Draco had called Rose's mum a mudblood and that he wasn't a really nice person. He had been a follower of Voldemort and everything. He was hurt that his father hadn't told him this. He sent his father an angry letter and got a remorseful one back. Another scathing one was sent in return and his mother sent him a howler. Luckily, it was during the Christmas holidays so it was just the Weasleys and a few first years and himself. Even that didn't bring him any repentance. It took Rose to show him how guilty he really was for sending that letter.

5. He was the only one who knew how Rose felt about being the best in the class. How she wished she had inherited her father's genes rather than her mother's. He also was the only one to know that no matter how many times she wished she were more like Ronald Weasley, she loves being like Hermione. She loves being just like her mother. He knew how upset she was at not getting prefect because she wanted to be like her mother. Secretly, he was glad that she didn't because it would give them more time together.

6. He realized he liked Rose in his third year. He realized his was obsessed with her in his fifth year. By the time they were in sixth year, he knew he was in love. He was almost too frightened to ask her. The only reason he plucked up the courage was when Al made chicken noises and told him there was no way he belonged in Gryffindor. Rose had looked so pale when he approached that he could count her freckles. When he asked her cousin, Lily, later, Lily had giggled and told him nothing was wrong. After that, he was glad his Rose wasn't like that.

7. He was nervous about Rose meeting his father. Rose had already met his mother when Draco had the flu one year and Astoria had dropped her son off at the Weasley-Granger household to take his father to St. Mungo's. But she had never met her father. She probably hated his father. Even if she hated him, she did a pretty good job of hiding it and looked like she was having a great time.

8. He in turn was nervous about meeting **her** father. Ron Weasley had been at work at his brother's joke shop when he and Rose had hung out. Her mother had been a bit apprehensive and had told him that she had only agreed to let him come as a favor to his mother since they had been friends when they worked in the same department at the Ministry. She also admitted that she thought he was a great kid. Rose's father was a different story and it was different since they were dating. And to make matters worse, the whole family was there. But once the Weasley men and their wives saw how good he got along with all Rose's cousin and with Hugo, they all seemed to relax a bit. Ron had told him he had better take care of his baby "or else".

9. Of all of Rose's family members, he likes Albus the best. Albus was the first one of Rose's cousins to be nice to him. It really means a lot to him.

10. He gets the feeling that Rose's uncle Harry doesn't really like him. Rose assures him that it's just his imagination, but he can't shake the feeling. He knows that it isn't really him, but his father. He just wishes people would realize that he's a different person than his father and he had nothing to do with Draco's actions. Rose and Albus are really the only ones who get that.


	10. Albus Severus Potter

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school and rehearsal for Season Finale. Here's Al's chapter.**

Albus Severus Potter

1. He never hated his name, but he never liked his name either. It was a matter of indifference. He knows Lily loves her name and that James dislikes having to live up to two people who affected their father's life so strongly. But he was always merely indifferent to his name. When he went to the Headmistress's office for the first time, he met Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. He liked Dumbledore immensely. He might have been old and losing his marbles, but he was a really nice man, really noble and generous. Dumbledore told him secrets of the castle (only because we share the same name, my boy, and Albus's need to know Hogwarts up and down…) But, even if he didn't like Severus Snape, he was intrigued. James had said that Snape had been really ruthless and rude to him. Teddy had tried to take the portrait down because Snape kept insulting his parents. Lily had cried when the portrait berated her for having her first name. However, no matter how vindictive Severus Snape was to his cousins and siblings, he took a liking to the middle Potter. Later, Professor Dumbledore promised that it was his eyes.

2. He never hated Scorpious Malfoy. In fact, he made sure Malfoy was respected in Gryffindor if not genuinely liked. Not because he believed that all people should be treated the same. It definitely wasn't the "we should treat people the same regardless of what house they belong to or who their families are" rubbish that Lily believed in. It was because Rose was his best friend and if she wanted to be friends with Scorpious, he would too. Because Rose's friendship is important to him and he knows Rose would stick by her new friend no matter what. So he makes sure to get along with Malfoy. Besides, he's actually a really nice guy. Even his father, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione agree.

3. He was always jealous that James got their father's invisibility cloak. It wasn't even as though James was responsible. But, when he got the Marauder's Map from Teddy and from his father, the look on James' face was enough for him to promise he'd share it. Lily says he's too nice to James and that he needs to be a little more selfish sometimes. He silently agreed.

But, he tries to be responsible with the map. He's pretty sure that only his cousins know. And he thinks that Rose told Scorpious, but the blonde had never mentioned it so he isn't sure… and he told his best friends, but that's because they were best friends. He thinks that the teachers know too, but he hopes not… He wants to be trustworthy and deserving of having the legendary Marauder's Map. Having the entire castle know would also take away the magic of the map. It **was** for sneaking out after all.

5. He's jealous that Teddy can change his appearance. He wants to be able to look different from his father. Or at least change the hair and eyes. All the stares and whispers that follow him, no matter where he is, is a little awkward.

6. He always got along the best with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. They were the coolest of all his relatives. There wasn't any particularly good reason… he just does. They were the ones that told him he would get sorted into Gryffindor, that he shouldn't worry because he was brave. He had to be brave, growing up with James. He tried to mask his nervousness and they played along, promising him as he boarded the train that he'd be a Gryffindor. They were right.

7. On his first day, he made great friends with Dean Finnegan, but wished that his new friend hadn't let Kristina Thomas come with him everywhere (I promised my Uncle Dean and Tina's older brother that I'd watch her… she's all right. For a girl and I like hanging out with her. She's amazing at Wizards Chess…) But after they were all sorted into Gryffindor, Kristina started growing on him. She was really witty and funny. She knew how to make him laugh. Besides, the other boys and girls that got sorted were all friends and it wasn't really fair to make Kristina sit by herself was it? A Potter just didn't do that, it was rude. They chatted over dinner and he learned that he had a lot in common with Kristina… more so than with Dean. They were a group of three by the time night fell and the Welcome Feast was over. Still, Dean was cooler…

8. On his first trip to Hogsmede, Dean had detention with Slughorn… or that was his excuse for not going. So it was just he and Kristina. Kris and Al, Al and Kris. At first, he was annoyed at his best friend for missing out on the fun. But, there was always next time. (He never forgave Dean for abandoning him and leaving him with Kristina. She refused to let him into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or the Quidditch shop. Something about not interesting her…) She kept grabbing his hands and smiling at him. _Did she always have such a pretty smile? _Half way through the trip, Kristina started getting antsy. She would glance at him and turn tomato red. _Had she always been so pretty when she was embarrassed?_ On their way back to the castle, Kristina was talking to him. But he was too busy watching her twirl her dark brown hair and her sparkling grey eyes. Her creamy brown skin made her look exotic. _Had she always looked so exotic?_

"Al? You paying attention?" He had been so embarrassed and she had looked a little smug. To hide his embarrassment, he had chased her back to the castle.

9. January 13th was an epic day for him, a day that would forever stick in his mind. He and Kristina had landed themselves in detention for fighting in Charms. It was really her fault. He had been minding his own business when she had pushed him. He had tried, in vain, to ignore her. But, she kept pushing him. Turning red, he had thrown the rat they were charming at her face. (It really was an accident.) All he heard was a scream of terror and then he saw red. Her hair was in his face as she began to fight him Muggle style. Boy was she strong and he had experience with Muggle fighting (James). He had fought back and noticed (with satisfaction and now guilt as well) that he had given her a black eye before Flitwick had pulled them apart in anger. (Stop disrupting my class! I am so shocked that two of my star pupils would sink so low! Detention for both of you!) Kristina had slapped him after class and told him that if he came near her again, she'd give him worse than a black eye. (Dean had sympathetically told him that Kristina had a right to be mad, but that it would all be over soon and he'd see Albus after dinner. Since Dean was sitting with Kris, he had eaten dinner with Rose and Scorpious at the Ravenclaw table and felt immensely good about it. Scorpious had been impressed, and even Rose had laughed at the story… which took away the sting of disappointment and hurt that Kristina and his parents would never talk to him again, which of course this thought was really stupid of him…)

During the detention, she refused to talk to him. He knew he had to straighten this out. He had tapped her on the shoulder and she had exploded on him (and it was scarier than his Aunt Hermione…)

"You are the rudest person I know Al! I try and try to get you to like me back and I get beat up for it! Gosh you are the worst person I know! You aren't supposed to hit girls! Didn't your mother teach you to have good manners!? You hurt me real bad. Stay away from me Albus or I'll send my brother after you. God… I don't even know why I'm in love with you…"

And he'd kissed her.

10. He felt weird being the only Potter that didn't fall in love with a red head. His two sons did and his brother did. His grandfather and father married red heads. But Kristina isn't a read head. He broke the chain.

**All right! There's another chapter done. Took me forever but I really like this one. I think it might be my longest one too. I loved having a Potter man not fall for a red head. Because seriously, I don't think that the Potter men would fall for red heads and if one didn't, it'd probably be Albus. Hope you liked this chapter! Might do James or Fred II next. Or maybe Louis.**


	11. James Sirius Potter

**Here's another 10 Things Chapter! Whoo for updates! I've had trouble finding internet while I'm traveling around NY. Sorry? This one isn't as long because I had trouble finding inspiration. I had plenty of inspiration for other things… but not for James. Ah well…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, Fred wouldn't have died and neither would Tonks or Remus or Dobby or Hedwig. But, they died. So I obviously own nothing.**

James Potter II

1. He never thought Al would get into Slytherin. But, Fred had taken the mickey out of him and Louis had teased Fred so it seemed proper. Besides, Al told Hugo he'd get into Slytherin… didn't he?

2. He always got along best with Molly. They made sure they never fought because their tempers were so alike. (Actually, hers was worse, but she also got over it faster. Her temper was fast and furious, his was slow and burning…) But, what was important was that they never fought. She came to him when she yelled at Lucy and they didn't talk for weeks. She wept on his shoulder when Fred insulted her hair and she yelled and him and **they** didn't talk for weeks. She ranted and raved to him when she and Victoire almost never spoke again. He went to her when he broke up with his many girlfriends. She was the only one who listened when he told of his heartbreak over Alice Longbottom. She was the only one who knew that the only reason he was a prankster was because he was named after two Marauders and not because he actually enjoys pranking people… unless it's harmless. Then it's funny. But, he'd actually rather fly or be with his friends. (He's glad that he doesn't have Remus somewhere in his name because he'd have to be an even better and smarter prankster. But Siriusly… three Marauders would make him become a prefect and Head Boy all the while pranking and falling in love with a girl that won't accept him until 7th year and get even more detentions while maintaining great grades… and-) But the point is, he trusts her and she trusts him. And that's that.

3. Molly became friends with Alice Longbottom first. He didn't really like Alice. She was almost like an intruder to their little group. It was just him and Molly until Alice came along. So he didn't like her. Well, he did, but he didn't want to. She was too pretty. She had beautiful red hair and the most charming green eyes, almost the same shade as his dad and Al's. She was tall and skinny with perfect teeth and she always smelled terrific. She was too perfect. She was nice to everyone, even the nasty Slytherins! She was too much like his Aunt Hermione. She paid attention in History of Magic for Pete's sake! Only Rosie did that! But he tolerated her because she was really nice and it was jolly good of her to let him copy notes when he needed them (always for History of Magic and mostly for Herbology and Potions) and because she was awfully pretty… even if it was almost to perfect to be true. And eventually, it was because he liked her. He liked her an awful lot. But, he would never tell her that. Besides, he was only a 3rd year. It would pass.

4. He didn't have any guys who were his best friends. Molly was his best friend and Alice was his other best friend. He didn't need to hang out with another guy. Besides, being the only male made him feel more masculine. But, he did like going out for butterbeer or sneaking to the kitchens with Al or with his Quidditch teammates. But, he'd rather hang out with Molly and Alice (or Al… or his cousins but they were family so they didn't count…) because they were more sensitive and tried to do what was best for him and didn't try to get him to be something he wasn't. Sometimes, when he was with his teammates, he felt like he had to be James Potter the first. With Molly and Alice, he could be himself. Just James. And because he and Molly were always best friends and because Alice was… well… hot.

5. He fell for her in their 6th year, actually fell for her (he was wrong. It wasn't just a crush…); he fell for his head of house's daughter. He fell for Alice Longbottom, his friend since 1st year. He always wondered why it took him so long to realize how pretty she was and how his heart sped up around her. His father says it's because Potter men are a bit daft. He thought his dad was off his rocker, but it did take his parents until **they** were 16 to get together. His grandfather and grandmother didn't get together until they were **17**! So not only was he doomed to fall for a red head (nasty tempers they had… just like Lily…) but he was doomed to be daft as well. Great.

6. But, she refused him. Each time he asked her out, she came up with a new insult until he finally stopped trying. What was the use? He tried as hard as he could. And he was heartbroken. His father told him to keep heart. (After all it took my parents 7 years to get together. My mum would insult my dad every chance she got. And Sirius never had a real girlfriend. Perhaps it's your name? He'd replied with a cool, "Thanks for NOT helping Dad.") Molly did comfort him though. It seemed like she was the only one who understood the pain he was going through.

7. Fred and Louis didn't even try to help him. They thought that he would get new heart. (Besides, the kid needs to learn things on his own…) but they were worried. Hugo thought that he was just being silly. (Just like someone else!) It was Al who talked some sense into him. (You need to learn to be responsible. You need to keep going at it! Giving up won't help. Go after her! And don't be rude, get to know her real well. Otherwise, you'll have more fights and never get together. And don't forget-) He thinks his brother is a real Gryffindor for coming after him while he was in one of his moods. But he'd never tell Al that.

8. In his 7th year, he tried a different approach to asking Alice out. He stopped copying her homework (except for History of Magic, but can you really blame him?) and he stopped asking her out several times a day. He saved it for Sunday at 6:00 exactly. Every Sunday without fail. And she began answering him in jest. Her answers became less rude and funnier with each passing Sunday. Eventually, it grew to be their inside joke. (No one else really thought it was funny and began avoiding them at 6:00 every Sunday…)

Until finally, she changed her mind.

"Hey Alice. Go out with me."

"Sure."

"Fine. You're lo-… Wait what?"

9. He didn't know what to do for their first date. So he snuck her out using the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak. Al still doesn't know about it. He tried to be suave and gentleman like. But, halfway through, she laughed at him and told him that she'd rather him be normal and that he was being so nice she wanted to take his temperature. So he acted normal. And it got him a second date.

10. He was very over-protective of his little sister. She was the baby. How could he not be? He was over-protective of Rose too. Which is why he wasn't too keen on her dating Scorpius Malfoy. But, no one knew that he was over-protective of Al. He was his younger brother, but he was a boy. He could take care of himself. But, still, he wanted to make sure Al was okay. After all, he was the older brother.

**Hope you liked it! Review if you want to. I'll try to update more often, but I really have no inspiration…**


	12. Fred Weasley II

**Here's another chappie! I really liked writing this one, the first one took up a page and a half and I was like 'I think this is the easiest one I've written so far' and that surprised me a little. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we all know that I still do not own Harry Potter. However, for those of you who think JK Rowling would have a pen name FredWeasley'sCutiePie... well… you are wrong. I do NOT own Harry Potter. I know. So sad. :(**

Fred Weasley II

1. He feels weird about being named after his father's dead twin. Especially since he looks identical to his father. While he is proud to have a name that is so important to both his parents, he sometimes wishes he had a name like Roxanne or Dominique (After saying that, James had innocently asked him if that meant he wanted a girls name. And teased him abut it for a week even when he had been hit. Little bugger.) Names that didn't have any ties to the war. (He knows that his father had to name him Fred or he wouldn't have forgiven himself… but couldn't that have been his middle name or something? It would be better than Percival… not that he doesn't like Percy, but Percival?) And it is weird to have the name of his late uncle because sometimes, when it's just him and his father, his dad stops in the middle of his sentence and waits for him to answer just like Uncle Fred would have. And he always felt uncomfortable. And that made his father uncomfortable and awfully ashamed too. And even worse is when HE stops in the middle of HIS sentences, waiting for Roxy to finish before realizing that he's with his dad and not with Roxy. He can see the pain and the hurt and anguish in his father's eyes and it takes him a long time to forgive himself for doing that to his father. (He never told Roxy that sometimes that happens. It's between himself and his father. Besides, as far as he knows… Roxy never told him if that happened to her.)

As he got older, he could see how hard it was for his father. When he started dating, when he got engaged, when he got married, when he had kids, it was hard for his father. When he was with Roxy and they finished each other's sentences, when they got detentions together, when they got the positions of beaters together, when they were especially twin-like, it was hard for his father.

But, he knows his father loves him and loves his sister. So he lets this slide. Because if Roxy died… he probably wouldn't handle it as well as his father does. And for this, he admires his father. Not because he owns a joke shop or because of his infamous escape from Hogwarts. Not because he's an amazing Quidditch player or because he has such a great sense of humor. It's because his father is so strong.

Still... he would have liked a name that didn't make Grandma and Grandpa sad or a name that didn't make Professor McGonagall or Professor Longbottom or even Professor Flitwick sad. A name that was normal to his family.

2. When he plays Quidditch, he knows Roxanne tries her hardest to have fun, that she really despises the sport. This is the one area where he can't understand her. How can someone NOT like Quidditch? But, he and Roxy are great beaters. They have twin telepathy. How can they not? Dom plays Quidditch too, but it's more something to pass the time and to keep her fit. She and Roxy play to please their parents and to be well rounded. He plays it because he loves the sport.

3. When they were little, he and Roxy didn't always hang out with their cousins. They preferred to be "the Weasley twins" on their own. But, somehow, right before they got their letters to Hogwarts, Dominique joined their group. At first, the two girls together were a little annoying and he missed it just being him and Roxy. But, Dom turned out to be just as much of a tomboy as Roxy and just as easy to get along with. Their grandparents and uncles and aunts call them the new "Golden Trio"… whatever that means.

4. When he was 16, he saw a picture of his Uncle Fred and his mother. They were kissing, holding hands, dancing enthusiastically, and hugging each other as if they'd never let go. And he felt so angry with his dead uncle. But, Uncle Fred couldn't have helped it could he? Couldn't have helped it that he died and couldn't stay to be with the woman he loved. But, his father didn't have to marry his mother. It was his parents' fault. His father always went on about how much he loved Fred and that he missed his twin so much. But, he lied because he really was glad to have his brother's girl. So his anger shifted and before he knew it, he was storming around the house to find his parents.

He'd never yelled at them ever because family was important to him. Until he saw this picture.

"But, Freddie, I love your father-"

"Then why are you kissing Uncle Fred, huh? Do you have any idea how hurt I am that you kept something like this from me!"

"Don't you yell at your mother!"

"And you! Dad, you knew! Knew that she loved him! You stole your own twin's girlfriend the minute he was dead. I'd never do something like that to Roxy if she was a boy."

He had left before he could yell anymore. He could hear his father crying and his mother trying to soothe him. He'd never been so upset with himself. But, he couldn't take it back. His mother was in love with his dead uncle and trying to love his father. How awful…

"You need to apologize."

"I can't Roxy… how could they have done this to me? To us?"

There was silence before Roxy spoke again, silence that made him sink in his shame… deeper and deeper. She knew it too.

"I knew. I figured it out on my own. They don't know I know and you won't tell them. I was so mad at them. That's why I wanted to practice Quidditch. I think it's the first time I ever wanted to practice. I pretended that they were the Bludgers for a while. After that though, I began to understand. This picture was taken a long time ago. Maybe Mum and Dad helped each other and fell in love. So I got the whole story from Aunt Hermione. They are in love. And you can see it. But, they were afraid to tell us. Freddie… they did it because they wanted to avoid… this. All the fighting. Wasn't the smartest thing they've ever done, but they were trying to do what's best for us. Fred, apologize. Or you'll feel guilty for the rest of your life. I know you." And Roxy had left him. There was something he needed to do without his twin there.

When he went downstairs to the living room, his father wasn't crying anymore, but his eyes were all puffy. He felt so little when he approached his mother and father. "Dad… I-"

George had enveloped him in a hug before he could say anything more. "I know," he soothed. And he cried on his father's shoulder and his mother rubbed his back. They forgave him.

5. He was the only one who didn't like hearing war stories. All his other family members had their favorites. Dominique loves the one where Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry fled from her parent's wedding. Lily, Victoire, and Rose love hearing about Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer's wedding and what came after. Roxy loves to hear about Professor Longbottom and the snake. James, Al, Louis, and Hugo are all partial to the defeat of Voldemort. Molly loves hearing about when her father came back to their family and helped… and actually told a joke. Lucy loves the story of "the Weasley twins escape from Hogwarts". But he doesn't like the stories. They're too painful for their aunts and uncles to tell, so he never asked.

6. When Roxy started making eyes at Andy Boot, he'd been rather disgusted. Not that he didn't like Andy. But really… Roxy could do better. He did approve of Dominique's boyfriend, Evan Wood. Great Quidditch player he was. But, he never wanted a girlfriend. He only told his sister that he'd get one so she would stop worrying. He didn't need a girlfriend when he had his two best friends and Evan when the girls were too girly. But, when Carissa Goldstein in Ravenclaw started smiling at him with her perfect teeth and flirting with him, with those irresistibly dreamy blue eyes of hers, he wanted to go out with her. So he asked her… spontaneously during Transfiguration. To say Professor McGonagall was displeased was the understatement of the year. Because instead of answering him like normal so that no one else would know yet, she had attacked him with her lips. And he, being the teenage boy with hormones that he was, responded with just as much enthusiasm (She claims that he felt her up, he denies it to this day). Her lipgloss was cherry flavored. It was definitely worth the detention. And Roxy's wrath.

7. Even though he liked Carissa enough and thought she was a really great snog partner, he never felt personally close to her. They never had the bond that Uncle Charlie had with Aunt Gabby. Or Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Or Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Or Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy. Or Uncle Bill… well.. all of his relatives really. That's why he was jealous of Dom and Roxy and Al and all of his cousins. Because he was leading Carissa on. So he broke it off with her.

7. He felt depressed about his breakup for a while. Carissa didn't talk to him anymore, they avoided each other at all costs (of course. When teachers pair them up as partners or they find themselves sitting next to each other at dinner, the silence is deafening. So they ignore each other to avoid that…). And while he was grateful that Roxy was worried about him and he was happy that she and Andy were getting married, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit jealous.

At the wedding reception, he had been sulking by himself when a young girl sat next to him. He didn't recognize her, but she introduced herself. Her name was Lanette DeVille. She was from Beauxbatons and finishing her last year of schooling at Hogwarts. She lived with the Boots. Lanette wasn't beautiful like Carissa was. She was a little mousy and her hair was a rather dull shade of brown. She was too smart for him, a real brain. But, she was really sympathetic towards him and was the only person who talked to him like he wasn't fragile. Because he wasn't. So he got her number, mostly to be polite since they had snogged when he had gotten a little tipsy. He called her up, expecting her to decline when she had been so stingy in giving her number in the first place. But, she accepted him. Just like she had been the only one to talk to him that night… when he had been alone. That should have been a sign.

They went to some French restaurant, a favorite hangout of his and Roxy, also their favorite restaurant when they were little. She had challenged him and made him laugh.

8. He never really thought he'd get married. After his disaster of a relationship with Carissa, he hadn't really wanted to. With the exception of his mother, aunts, grandmothers, female cousins, and Roxy, females were too much of a hassle and way to hormonal for him. Lanette was different. She was still girlier than his sister or Dominique, but for some reason, she was less annoying than… Rose… or Victoire who thought about nothing but clothing and boys and makeup. Lanette thought about other things. And she made him happier than Carissa ever had.

9. The transition into his family hadn't been easy on Lanette. While all his cousins accepted her right away, his uncles, father, and grandfather were able to talk to her easily, and while his aunts (especially Aunt Fluer and Aunt Gabrielle) loved her, it was harder for his grandmother, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, and his own mother. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny had bad experiences with Aunt Fluer and while they loved her now, Lanette was like another reminder of Fluer when she had been engaged to Bill. His grandmother and mother were truly unbearable. It was easy for them to like all his cousins' other halves, but his wasn't good enough. Roxy assured him that it was because he was named after Uncle Fred who never got married or engaged and that things would probably be harder for him than for her. But, eventually, they all decide they liked her.

10. He was surprised when he had twins. He hadn't really wanted twins because he thought it would be weird since Roxy only had one son. They had wanted their kids to be best friends. In reality, they were, but his twins were closer to each other and Dom's son and Roxy's were really close. Still, he feels sorry and repentant whenever he gets letters from Hogwarts. It looks like his daughters were living up to his expectations as pranksters!

**This was most definitely my favorite! Took me forever, but I'm FINALLY DONE! Whoo! Party! Happy dance! Review if you want! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Hugo Weasley

'**Ello everyone! Another update! Shocker of all shockers!**

**Anyway, I figure that I still have to do a disclaimer even though I've done it for the past… however many chapters. So: I own nothing except the plot. If you disagree, then I think you are insane.**

Hugo Weasley

1. When he was little, he and Rose were constantly at each other's throats. They bickered every day about everything. There was plenty of hitting, biting (mostly him), kicking, and accidental magic (all Rose). It drove his parents up the walls. It got so bad that their parents would send them to their grandparents or their aunts' and uncles' at different times, never together. And then Rose turned eleven. Once Rose went to Hogwarts, he was too busy asking her how everything was to argue with her and she was too busy describing things to annoy him. When she came back at the end of her first year, it was as if they never argued in their life before. She became the obnoxious, but loveable sister and he became the overprotective brother.

2. It was hard being the son of two famous war heroes and being related to Harry Potter. Everywhere he went, it was always: 'Oh, that boy is a Weasley!' or 'Hey! It's another Weasley kid! Did you see that? He looked at me!' As much as he loves his family, he wonders what it would be like to be the son of some random family. He wonders what it would be like to be followed by silence rather than whispers. Because he doesn't like the attention. (And even though no one else in his family likes it either, they can at least tolerate it.)

3, He's glad his name is Hugo. There is no emotional tie to his name, other than the fact that it's the last name of his mother's favorite muggle author…

4. He was the best of friends with Lysander Scamander since they were in diapers. While Lorcan preferred the company of Lily or Albus, Lysander liked pulling harmless pranks and the two spent hours playing pranks on an unsuspecting Rosie. However, he was really shy. And when Lysander got sorted into Ravenclaw, he was devastated. Who would he hang out with? Lorcan and Lily! The duo that could finish each other's sentences almost better than Roxy and Freddie could? He really was lucky that he met Connor Jordan.

5. Lorelai Jordan was eleven when he was thirteen. She was the "baby" that trailed around her brother. She had the awful habit of getting on his nerves. She was clingy and almost as much of a know-it-all as Rose. He even predicted her inevitable sorting into Ravenclaw. When Connor told him that Lorelai had the hugest crush on him, he had laughed and told Conner that she was too young. (Besides… Connor's older sister was hot…)

5. So of course, when Lorelai was in her fifth year and he was in his seventh, she grew very pretty (and very curvy) and very taken. There was a monster that took residence in his brain. (Not his chest like his Uncle Harry because, frankly, that is creepy and sounded a lot like heartburn…) He and the two elder Jordan siblings (Maddie because she was being a good sister, and Connor because he was an overprotective brother who didn't want Lorelai dating anyone except his best friend) plotted to get her away from Davies. (And that Davies seemed to get around a lot. Hadn't he dated Lily before she fell in love with Lorcan?)

6. He got together with Lorelai at her graduation from Hogwarts. Her maternal grandmother was grilling her about not having a boyfriend and, being the wonderful friend that he was, he had jumped in and given her a big kiss on the lips. Offering his congratulations to his "Lorie bear", he had demanded to meet the rest of her grandparents and aunts and uncles. Later, she had snuck up on him and they'd snogged for a pretty long while. Connor, who had walked in on them snogging, had been scarred for life…

7. At first, he'd wanted Connor to be his best man. After all, they had been best friends for such a long time. But, Rose, Lorelai, and Maddie had all pointed out that Connor was related to the bride and Lorelai had declared that she would be uncomfortable. Then, he had considered all his cousins. However, he'd never been particularly close to any of them. They had always paired off leaving him with Al or Lysander when he came to visit. And while he and Al were close, they weren't as close as he was with Connor. In the end, Lysander had been the best choice. Even if he was weird and talked about Nargles and Crumpled-Snorck whatevers that didn't actually exist. (His Aunt Luna and his mum argue about his constantly actually…)

8. His mum cried at his wedding rehearsal. His new mother-in-law cried at the rehearsal. Lorelai cried at their rehearsal. His grandmothers cried at the rehearsal. His sister and female cousins cried at the rehearsal. He just didn't understand. And during the actual wedding, when all the males on the Burrow's lawn were pretending that they weren't crying when they were, the women were all laughing.

9. He'd always approved of Scorpius Malfoy because when he was an "ickle firstie" and Peeves and Moaning Myrtle were picking on him, Scorpius had chased them away. He was glad that Rose had decided to go out with Scorpius because he would have to punch any other guy. And violence wasn't really his thing…

10. Maddie Rose Weasley was born on December 23rd at 11:59. George Connor Weasley was born on December 24th at 12:01. Both had red Weasley hair and Lorelai's blue eyes. He'd never seen such perfect babies. Not even his niece or his cousins' children.

**Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is okay, but not my favorite. Really hard for me to write. And it took me forever to actually find the motivation to finish… Not that I don't LIKE Hugo, but I don't really… care for him… Review if you want!**


End file.
